Don't Leave
by gemmalostg
Summary: First- This is the first fic I have ever done and my 1 am thoughts were scattered but I tried my best. Its short but if it gets a good response I have a direction I'd like to take this. The krew searches for Korra after the spirit portal appears, but they can't find her. Asami is left completely detached and in agony.


The streets went pink with energy and dust from the battle. It expanded throughout all of the city, running through the streets and morphing between the buildings. Then, it all raced back and exploded upright, creating the spirit portal. It birthed new life.

Not without consequence.

Everyone gathered in the wreckage and began to search, almost immediately as it happened, for signs of life. For Korra.

Mako was frantic and Bolin was losing hope as time went on. Jinora and Kai teamed up to search in the smaller spaces for anything, but they found no clues. Meelo and Ikki began to worry and Tenzin took their hands to assure them. The three began lifting vines and bending air to push through whilst yelling out the avatars's name, all in vain. Lin and Su began surveying the border to see if Korra had managed to be pushed back. Nothing.

Asami was motionless the entire time.

When the pink spirit energy was building in the heart of the city, Asami was running to Korra. Her aid would be futile, she was no bender and with only the electro glove she'd get nowhere. Her office had been destroyed and she had no tools on her. Yet, she was running to Korra the instant the energy surged through the streets.

She took cover, but as soon as it retracted, she bolted to what she knew was Korra's doing. The spirit portal.

Instantly thoughts raced through her head as she pumped her arms harder to get to the destination. Perhaps she'd see a conquering glowing eyed girl, proudly admiring another win. Then she thought she may also see a lifeless body, used and destroyed by an ultimate sacrifice of extreme power..

But what she hadn't prepared for was this nothingness. It was as if Korra vanished into thin air. There were no traces of her anywhere, maybe inside the giant mecha, but out..

Kuvira's men, or robots, approached and began to search indefinetly for their leader, ignoring the benders searching for theirs, which was odd. After hours, they gave in to the hopelessness, and Lin and Su took those who hadn't retreated away for punishment. Although these people only supported a cause, repercussions had to be paid for the destruction, and in Kuvira's absence, Lin took in as many men as she could find.

The search for Korra waged on, the benders hadn't given to the hopelessness. But Asami looked around and felt numb. Korra. Gone. There were no visible traces to follow, no clues to expand on. Everyone was running on pure emotional discord and frantic denial. But Asami was just immobile. She lived through her mother's death, watched her father die before her eyes, and yet, she couldn't process this. Korra was everything to her.

After six hours of searching both within the portal and in the city, Lin closed off the area. She turned to everyone and began to talk on Korra's behalf. The hopelessness in her eyes as she spoke, her disconnnect, it was palpable. Everyone stared at their feet and tears swelled in the eyes of the family of people before her. Jinora collapsed onto Kai in agony and Mako held both Opal and Bolin through their silent cries. Tenzin took his younger children to him and cried upon their shoulders as they did the same in return. Su stood behind Lin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she heard Lin's voice cave to sadness.

"I...that girl was more than any of us can ever be. She saved us, all of us.." she couldn't say anymore, no words could convey the tragedy, no words could reconcile the pain. Could bring her back.

Tenzin invited all back to the island to get rest and brace for what lie ahead. As they moved, Asami stayed. She hadn't cried yet. She hadn't moved. She hadn't done anything. She just sat on the vines on her knees and gazed at the portal with an unreadable expression. It may have been shock, but their was more to it, her face had complete disbelief and agony and cluelessness all in one web. Su stopped as she passed by and knelt to her side.

"Asami..sweetheart we need to go and rest and..we need to accept." Su placed an arm across Asami's shoulders and held the girl, trying to navigate her to a standing position. The clang of the metal as Su moved woke Asami's trance and she turned to Su, wordlessly communicating with her eyes. _I can't._ The desperation and grief rushed in at once and Asami let out a wail of agony that startled Su so much she nearly fell. Su took the younger woman in her arms and try to console her but her cries only increased with each utter the older woman attempted. Mako turned to see the scene and left Bolin to Opal. He rushed over to Su and she nodded for him to heave Asami up. She tried to kick and refuse, but her body caved in as she cried harder. Unable to communicate any words, she just let her body be dragged and cried heavily the entire time.

By the time they were back at air temple island, Asami was mute. Mako had taken over main care of her, Su tending to Lin and Opal here and there, when she herself wasn't letting out deep cries for her fallen friend. Mako was crying too, even as he tried to help Asami. But Asami wasn't crying anymore. She was empty. They descended from the bison who had transported them and she made no eye contact with anyone, and no intent to move, so Mako had picked her up and carried her into a room inside, the first one he could find. He looked at her, it may have been the only time he ever saw Asami's make up run, or her hair in a toss of locks. She didn't hide the sadness, she didn't look from her feet.

"Asami..I know..well I think I knew at least, I may be wrong, so I hope you don't take this in a bad way.." he was perplexed with how to bring this up and the fact that she wasn't responding to any contact made it more awkward. Maybe it wasn't the time...he'd never been good with serious talks like these. "We all loved her, but I think you, you _loved_ her." He emphasized love and she cringed. "I...I think she loved you too." He didn't want to just let her hear what she wanted. He wanted to let her know that in all of the pain and tragedy that had happened, not only today but within the years, that the avatar had found a person to find happiness in, and that Asami should be happy that she was that person. He didn't know if he'd done so, but it was what he was trying to say.

Asami let tears fall and still hadn't looked at him. He waited in silence for several minutes before touching a hand to her back and leaving the room. Asami fell over and clenched her stomach and throat as sobs escaped. She loved Korra. She had for years now. And Korra was just starting to make it seem that maybe she loved her back, and Mako said, and..

And Korra was dead.

And the pain flashed over her in the hottest flash her body had ever felt. She shut her eyes and sobs grew violently loud. Her body clenched and she grit her teeth. The pink filling the streets, running to her, staring at that massive portal with no Korra in sight, it was all piling in on her. She couldn't form words, she could only feel the heaviness in her chest and the swell in her throat that unmistakably grew as she thought of Korra. She was so weak but, somehow, she had found her feet, and was out in the courtyard of the nomad island. She gently approached the giant flighting creature and steered it to the portal.

She lay there all night, staring hopelessly into the portal that had ripped her of her love, of herself. The tears never stopped as she lay horizontal to the beams, endlessly awaiting to see the blue eyed beauty return. As she drifted asleep, all she saw were pink waves and she heard the screams of pain that she had let out when Su tried to move her. Just before entirely falling under she muttered a small

"Don't leave."


End file.
